This invention relates in general to an improved hammer safety mechanism for a firearm and deals more particularly with an improved hammer safety mechanism for a firearm which includes an externally exposed hammer.
In a firearm of the general type with which the present invention is concerned a hammer, held in cocked position against the biasing force of a spring, remains in cocked position until a trigger, which comprises part of the firing mechanism, is operated to release the hammer, allowing it to move to striking position to discharge the firearm.
A manually activated safety device is often provided on a lever action firearm of the aforedescribed type to safeguard against accidental discharge when the firearm is unloaded by operating the action and to otherwise prevent the hammer from falling prematurely or accidently to discharge the firearm independently of operation of the trigger. Such a safety mechanism may, for example, comprise a cross-pin manually moveable between an off position and a safe or blocking position in the path of travel of the cocked hammer. The cross-pin in its safe position prevents the hammer from moving to its striking position to engage a firing pin or otherwise discharge the firearm. Such a manually activated safety device, when properly employed, will safeguard against firearm discharge resulting from accidental release of the hammer. However, careless individuals often fail to follow the recommendation of the gun manufacturer regarding proper usage of such a manually applied safety device.
It is erroneous to assume that a firearm having an exposed hammer may be safety carried in loaded condition if the firing mechanism is first disabled by manually releasing the hammer from its cocked position. Even a slight blow to the hammer when it is in the latter position, such as may result from dropping the firearm, may be sufficient to cause accidental discharge. The present invention is primarily concerned with the aforedescribed problems particularly as associated with lever action rifles. However, it should be understood that the hammer safety mechanism of the present invention may find application in firearms of other types.